


野画集AU

by Beinging



Category: all 桃, 吴乾
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beinging/pseuds/Beinging
Kudos: 11





	野画集AU

吴乾不是个胆子大的人。

这世上有很多值得害怕的东西，疾病、死亡、或者那个人的恶语相向。而此刻他更怕的是横在自己颈间的一双大手。吴乾刚刚打开客栈的门便被人捂住了嘴，还没来得及反抗双手也被紧紧捆上，整个人被拖拽着按到了房间宽大的铜镜前。

吴乾双腿发抖，一眼抬过去，镜子里反射出的是一堵大了他一圈的宽阔胸膛，再往上看，是白得惨烈的修长脖颈和精致喉结，而现在，那只喉结的主人正半强迫地，逼他和自己对视。

“鬼......鬼大人......”

是了，对上那双邪魅的眼睛的时候，他甚至有些自暴自弃地想，就这样吧，就算被杀掉也是他的命运。

“这次还跑吗？”吴乾听见那人低沉柔缓的声音在他耳边厮磨，尖利的虎牙有意无意磨过他的后颈，好像他只是他刚抓捕到的猎物。可那人手下的动作却与他语调中的平稳截然相反。

“我说过吧，不管你跑到天涯海角，我都会找到你。”

鬼正隔着内裤揉他的那根玩意儿，他很有耐心，直到体液早把小小一块布料打透，湿哒哒汗津津地闷在腿根。他凑过去和吴乾接吻，一路沿着眼窝亲吻到嘴唇。

明明应该是柔情似水的局面，吴乾却只觉得自己已经坠落到地狱。

他的吸血鬼大人又开口了，这次带来的信息被命名为绝望：“反抗的话，我恐怕不能保证睡在隔壁那位先生的安全。”

——这确实是这个男人的一贯作风，认知到这一点的吴乾惊慌失措地颤栗，捂住自己的嘴巴不住摇头，微弱的呜咽被他紧紧扼在口中，身下缓缓升起的快感和恐惧一并折磨着他。

吻是咸的。吴乾的后颈混着雨后清晨的露水味道，指尖被握住，灼灼的潮。鬼大人的手指烫了火，沿着下颌骨挑到锁骨，再往下，隔着里衣，揉他的胸。他几乎是又一次被半强迫着撩拨动了情，他感觉自己的身后有液体流下来，在双腿之间聚成一小滩水，羞耻和绝望让他闭上了眼睛。

现在他的上衣被脱掉了，接下来是亵裤，内裤，被初拥过的小画家胸口触感比以前更加温热柔软，软肉随着他的动作流淌到指尖，好像一片水银海洋，他只感觉自己被拖下这片海，无法阻止地下沉，直到溺毙。

那人居然在给他口。

吴乾感觉脑子里有什么东西炸开了，他没有想到向来高高在上的鬼大人会对他做出这样的举动，他快要哭出来，咬住嘴唇想要后退，却被含得更深。鬼的舌头沿着柱身舔到囊袋，顺着下身的纹路，一点点，小心地吸吮。

这是吴乾生平第一次被如此对待，快感像海啸一样瞬间淹没了理智，他张开嘴巴喘气，像一尾被强行扔上岸一起一伏的鱼。腿间的人似乎还想给他深喉，掐着他大腿根的手更加用力了，巨大的冲击，“唔......”吴乾终于叫出声，小小的呻吟好像鼓励了还在胯下动作的人，吸血鬼收起了尖牙，他的上腭贴着龟头震动，口中的物什又胀大了几分，满满塞住了湿润温暖的口腔。

极致的快感加速了大脑空白，吴乾快要窒息，仰起头强行呼吸了几下，颤抖着射在了那人的嘴里。

“对......对不起。”

吴乾的嘴唇上还沾着湿润的水光，眼神却惊惶不已，喘息间鼻音绵软暧昧。

明明爽得是他，却感觉是被什么人欺负了一样，真是单纯又妖媚的矛盾体。

明明自己已经偷偷看着他一年有余，生怕小画家一个着急，跑到他再也找不到的地方，但是谁又能完全确定呢？这样漂亮的人，一定会被爱上。

这可不行。

吴乾不知道那人的想法，他被握着膝盖掰开了双腿，后穴被摸索着插进一个指头，两个指头，鬼把手指撑开，大股淫液流下来，顺着大腿流到客栈房间的地板上，滴答......滴答......

“睁开眼，看着镜子。”

吴乾的穴口一张一合，鬼腰腹用力，直接将性器捅进去了大半。

属于吸血鬼不正常尺寸的下身把他许久未经人事的后穴塞得满满当当，每一丝皱褶都被他碾平了，涨得很满，却又空虚。

水好像已经止不住了，从穴口交合的缝隙里流出来，这下他们脚下的水漫得更开了，合欢木在海面漂浮。鬼动的幅度很小，却控制着反复碾磨身下人的敏感点，他不急着，他只想听到吴乾的恳求，听到那人用微弱的声音唤他的名。

他终于如愿以偿，吴乾被缓慢的戳刺逼得疯了，他的上半身被压在铜镜上，手臂胡乱向后去找他的，尾音混着止不住的欲望“大....大人。”

“求你了......”

鬼心满意足，加快抽送的幅度，大开大合，最好是把怀里的人操透了，操熟了，被他操到再也离不开自己。

长时间的操干让吴乾小腿痉挛，哆嗦着射出一点稀薄的精液。后穴的高潮更让他难捱，肠肉剧烈收缩，穴缘外翻，红肿的穴肉紧紧吸附着粗硬的性器，透明的体液混着白浊失禁一样从他张开的穴里淌出来。

吴乾被快感淹没，却只能强迫着睁开眼睛记录那人奸淫自己的全过程。他的嘴巴被咬破，整个人被一波又一波的高潮掀起，又重重落回那人的肩膀，软了腿塌了腰，一张湿漉漉的小脸埋到那人的颈窝，他没有再看鬼，只是侧过头把脸藏入阴影，不停地低声呼唤另外一个人的名字。

鬼只觉得一瞬间之置身冰窖。他俯身，毫不怜惜地用力捏住了吴乾的下巴，任凭熊熊燃烧的妒火吞没理智。

“三天，”鬼的声音又在耳边响起，清冷决绝，仿佛他们之间的温存从未发生，“三天过后，我要你的画。”

“否则，我就杀了那书生。”

吴乾大脑空白沉默片刻，忽然扯出一个惨兮兮的笑。

“小人遵命。”


End file.
